fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Terra
Terra (テラ Tera) is a rabbit like fairy creature that came from Crystal Paradise to find the next Miracle Guardian! Cures. She also has to help the cures about their current situation and give information to them. She ends her sentences with "~ra". Appearance Terra is a rabbit-like fairy so she looks like a rabbit. She is light purple. She has a big light yellow bow in front of her. She also has an accessory with the symbols of the cure. She has a fluffy tail. Personality Terra is clumsy and can easily gets confused. She does not get things that don't make sense and usually tries to find logic to it so she could get it. Though like this, she is very caring and worries for other people like a mother. She also tries to act mature, but usually fails and gets flustered when she does. History Being chosen as a fairy The faries' job is to choose the right people to be the next precures. The fairies have their own school where they are trained and lectured about precures, precures' role, and their own duties Terra was one of the fairies that were participants as possible fairy partners for the new Guardian Cures. She was chosen rather carelessly as the Fiasco Class were already planning an attack. Being chosen without a thought, Terra was shocked and she forgot everything she learned. Meeting Cure Petal When she arrived on earth, she accidentally lost the two remaining Cosmos Pouch and was even more worried as she didn't know what to do anymore. She found the Sakura Pouch under a sakura tree and met Momoka. After Momoka, returned the pouch, a while later, a Debris appeared and started destroying everything. Seeing this, she went to the area and felt hopeless that she didn't manage to find a cure. Luckily, Momoka rushed to the area and with her passion, became Cure Petal. Powers/Abilities Because Terra went to a fairy school. She was taught how to protect the cures in little ways. Terra is able to project shield that can protect the cures from small hits or attack. Because she was taught as the intelligent type, this shield is rather weak. But to make up for that, Terra is smart and can usually find solutions for various situations. Relationship Harumi Momoka: Terra likes Momoka very much and they share a close friendship. She was really thankful of Momoka for becoming a cure. She also tries very hard to teach Momoka to become the best Nature Guardian out of all the nature guardians. Merieal Nagisa M. Brooklynne: Terra and Nagisa already met before hand. When Terra was feeling down and confused about being chosen as the next fairy partner, Nagisa saw and cheered her up. Touched by the kindness of Nagisa, she originally wanted her to be the first cure she will choose. She was very happy when Nagisa became a precure. She also tries hard to train Nagisa to become the best Ocean Guardian out of all the ocean guardians. Mitsuki Sora: Terra idolizes Sora very much as she is the very first Sky Guardian. She often sets her as an example for Momoka and Nagisa. Etymology Terra means 'earth' in some languages. A nod to the theme of the season Trivia * In the fairy world, Terra is part of the intelligent type. * Terra looks like very simple and common fairy creature. Category:Mascots Category:Characters Category:Miracle Guardian! Pretty Cure Category:User: Mirakuru-chan Category:User:Mirakuru-chan